1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to blocks, i.e., anchorage securing members fitted with a line sheave, adapted for use with towlines and the like and normally positioned at a midpoint of the line. Commonly a winch will be connected to one end of the line and mounted on the object to be moved with the other end of the line connected to an anchorage point, or the position and connection of the winch and line ends may be reversed; and conventionally the snatch block is connected to an anchorage and to a midpoint of the line and is used to control the direction of pull of the line.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, snatch blocks comprise a line sheave journaled for rotation between a pair of spaced apart opposed side block sections which serve to confine the line on the sheave, and a suitable anchorage device connected to at least one of the sections. Conventionally, the anchorage device is permanently attached to one of the sections so as to be retained thereby when the sections are opened, as is a characteristic of snatch blocks, to admit a midpoint of the line between the sections and onto the sheave. A large number and a wide variety of anchorage devices are required for specific applications. These include a simple swivel hook, a swivel hook with various types of safety gates, a swivel shackle, loose swivel eye and upset shackle, screw pin anchor shackle, swivel jaw and various combinations and forms of the foregoing. Also, the blocks themselves are made in different sizes and strengths. Accordingly, a dealer or user must keep on hand a large inventory of different size blocks fitted with different types of anchorage devices.